


Совершенный

by Riya_Keisik



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riya_Keisik/pseuds/Riya_Keisik
Summary: Доктор Маккой считает, что Джеймс Кирк смотрелся бы крайне привлекательно с половиной лица, обезображенной химическим ожогом. Мрак, до чего же привлекательная картинка сложилась в голове! Щека, испещрённая рытвинами и дырами, сквозь которые видны зубы и язык… Смотреть на лицо, поражающее идеальностью черт – невыносимо!





	Совершенный

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж: https://vk.com/club162177512?z=photo-162177512_456239611%2Falbum-162177512_00%2Frev
> 
> работа на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7525097

У капитана смазливое лицо. Оно настолько прекрасно, что сразу же возникает желание оставить на нём свою метку. Как угодно – лучом фазера, клинком, каплями серной кислоты. Особенно кислота… Доктор Маккой считает, что Джеймс Кирк смотрелся бы крайне привлекательно с половиной лица, обезображенной химическим ожогом. Мрак, до чего же привлекательная картинка сложилась в его голове! Щека, испещрённая рытвинами и дырами, сквозь которые видны зубы и язык… Смотреть на лицо, поражающее идеальностью черт – невыносимо!

Высокий чистый лоб без глубоких окопов–морщин; огромные синие глаза, обманчиво-наивно взирающие на мир; чувственные губы, складывающиеся в приветливую улыбку… Золотой мальчик, словно не знающий, с какой стороны браться за фазер, при виде которого возникает вопрос: «Ты как сюда попал, сладкий? Хочешь, я отведу тебя к папочке?». Но начальнику медицинской службы не раз доводилось фиксировать время смерти тех, кто не принимал всерьёз новое руководство. А оно, руководство, лишь мягко улыбалось, касалось запястья Маккоя и просило затереть парочку строк в медицинском отчёте. И Леонард слушался.

Право слово, он не наивная старшина, чтобы млеть от одного только «Боунс». Но каждый чёртов раз, когда обладатель капитанских нашивок появляется в лазарете, мужчина делает всё, что прикажет Джеймс. Устранить начальника инженерного отсека за то, что не так посмотрел? Пожалуйста! Убить во время аборта одну, вторую, третью дуру – без проблем! Клятву Гиппократа в Терранской империи так легко перешагнуть, а с помощью Джеймса Тиберия Кирка – ещё проще!

И ведь вот задачка – Маккой ничего не требует взамен, у него, попросту, язык не поворачивается что-то требовать. Нет, он вовсе не научен горьким опытом сотрудничества с предыдущим капитаном. Тот выдрал Леонарду глаз и скончался от разгерметизации в каюте на следующий день, но настаивать на получении награды из рук капитана… Невозможно. Космическая синь глаз, кажущаяся бездонной и невозмутимой, утягивает не хуже зыбучих песков родной планеты коммандера. Спасенья нет.

Дни протекают в хлопотах – лазарет никогда не пустует, всегда есть те, что желают получить повышение. В один из таких, однообразных, насыщенных штопкой раненых и утилем погибших дней, Леонард обнаруживает страшную истину. Экипаж «Энтерпрайза» больше не тот. Все старшие лейтенанты оказались незнакомыми людьми – Леонард лично ставил подписи на медкартах почивших начальников инженеров, наручников, пилотов, безопасников… Вместо них молодые и полные сил Скотт, Спок, Сулу и Хендорф. Все, как один, верны Золотому мальчику и за него перережут горло любому.

Внезапная дрожь в руках и не хрупкий ПАДД украшается трещинами. Сегодня очередная кадровая перестановка – на место Фергюсона, со Звёздной Базы-V пришла темнокожая красавица Ухура. Нашивку начальника связистов она приняла так, будто это для неё не новость. Тёмные провалы глаз смотрели встречающего её на Кирка невозмутимо. «Благодарю, мой капитан», – она молвила бархатным голосом, слившись с Кирком в глубоком и не скромном поцелуе. Леонард не мог не вздрогнуть при более пристальном внимании к девушке: её глаза были черны, как космос в прямом смысле – импланты. «Я слушаю не глазами, а ушами, доктор», – полные манящие губы улыбались Маккою, вызывая сладостную дрожь где-то внутри. Как есть, сирена, пришедшая на корабль, чтобы погубить его.

Что же теперь? Его тоже в расход? И кто будет держать в узде врачей и медсестёр, которым только дай волю – разберут любого на суповой набор. Страшная правда о продуктовом обеспечении кораблей, рассчитанных на путешествие в глубокий космос – еда реплицируется из… погибших. На вкус удивительно пресно. Страшная тайна за семью печатями, о которой Леонард знает исключительно как глава медицинской службы. Может, потому для высшего офицерского состава готовят еду из настоящих продуктов, доставая их всеми возможными и невозможными способами… Говорят: «Ты то, что ты ешь» – тогда, весь экипаж давно мёртв.

\- Доктор Маккой, а я к ва-ам, – в дверном проёме появляется личный Дьявол. Он аппетитно хрустит алым яблоком и без разрешения садится на кушетку.

\- Вас что-то беспокоит, сэр? – Леонард старается быть максимально учтивым, не понимая, как ещё не скатился до откровенного лизоблюдства. «Посмотри на меня!», «Коснись меня!» – бутыльки и пирожные из «Алисы в стране чудес» затерялись меж извилин мозга врача.

\- Да, – кивает Джеймс, оглаживая ладонями плечи доктора. – Моё сердце… оно так болит!

\- Но… – мужчина теряется – трикодер, помещённый в пустую глазницу, говорит об обратном.

\- О! – смеётся капитан, запрокидывая голову назад. Маккой не может отвести взгляда от белой шеи в россыпи родинок. Тонкая кожа натягивается на кадыке, и доктор отводит взгляд – ещё мгновение и он может не выдержать, прижаться губами к совершенному горлу, а потом, может, и скальпелем.

\- Дело не в физической боли, – говорит Джеймс, не сводя гипнотического взгляда с доктора, – в душевной.

\- Я не целитель такого рода, – осторожно подбирает слова мужчина, внутренне испытывая экстаз от желанных прикосновений.

\- Принижаете свои достоинства, Боунс, – улыбается Кирк, притягивая к себе Маккоя, заставляя наклониться к себе. Между лицами остаётся всего дюйм и доктора ведёт.

Мозолистые подушечки пальцев касаются трёхдневной щетины, идут вверх по рваному шраму, оглаживают край глазницы. Джеймс коротко выдыхает и приподнимается на кушетке, касаясь своими губами приоткрытых губ Маккоя. Оба стонут в поцелуй, не могут насытиться лаской друг друга. Леонард гладит изгиб капитанской спины, зарывается в золотистый затылок и… ощущает тянущую боль в груди, какая бывает лишь от кинжала.

Дыхание останавливается, алое пятно ширится на голубой форменной безрукавке. Джеймс, ласково улыбаясь, аккуратно устраивает доктора на хранящей его тепло кушетке. Леонард не спрашивает за что, понимает – капитану нужны от и до верные люди, а ему доверять нельзя – его супругу и дочь убили люди адмирала Пайка. Человек без корней – опасен, он может служить кому угодно.

\- У меня не должно быть слабостей, – полубезумно улыбается Золотой мальчик.

Маккой видит, как позолота облетает с совершенных очертаний тела, тая под собой кровожадную тьму. Золотой мальчик… Прекрасная иллюзия, манящая на свой блеск и сладость глупцов. Каждый вздох дается Леонарду с огромным трудом, веки наливаются свинцом, он засыпает вечным сном тихо, ещё некоторое время оставаясь тёплым, словно живой.

\- Ты был хорошим врачом, Боунс, – разговаривает с мертвецом капитан, перебирая мягкие каштановые пряди. – Но ты был брешью в моей обороне, так нельзя-а… Мне будет не хватать тебя. Очень. Правда.

С тихим шипением отходит дверная панель. В лазарет входит женщина с волосами цвета звёздной пыли. Она смотрит на безумно улыбающегося Джеймса и молчит – её супруг гуманоид умный и снабдил её полезными рекомендациями, когда стоит не стоит обращаться к капитану. Поэтому, она просто стоит в тени и слушает лепет капитана.

\- Кристина, – Кирк поднимает на женщину потемневший взгляд.

\- Сэр, – женщина невозмутимо смотрит на Джеймса, ожидая приказаний.

\- Вырежи ему сердце и передай на кухню. Хочу его под кисло-сладким соусом с артишоком, – капитан подкладывает под голову мертвеца валик подушки. – И если хоть одна душа узнает…

\- Я верна вам, капитан, – серо-голубые глаза спокойны, в них нет страха – идеальная пара коммандеру Споку.

\- Славно, – задумчиво бросает Джим, поднося окровавленное лезвие к губам. – Поздравляю, госпожа начальник медицинской службы. Отныне, моё физическое благополучие в ваших нежных руках.

\- Благодарю, сэр! Слава Терранской империи! – Кристина высоко вскидывает подбородок. Она с лихвой оправдает надежды капитана.

\- Слава!


End file.
